


Swift-Hearted

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Story Fragment, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Nicole has a crush on her best friend's sister who couldn't possibly like her, could she?





	Swift-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally I write individual scenes and I'll later shove them into a fic and this one has been sitting in my docs for a while so I kind of polished the endings and decided to just send it out into the universe.

Nicole sighed heavily, resting her chin in her palm, her elbow propped up on her knee. She smiled as the sun reflected off a bracelet as she watched a compact body being tossed into the air, the school colors of her cheerleading uniform just a blur and testament to the speed of her flips.

"Bitch, I need you to stop staring at my sister like that."

Nicole jumped as the bleacher bench she sat on bounced slightly under the weight of a visitor plopping down beside her. "Wynonna…" She cleared her throat, straightening her back as she let her eyes drift to her friend dressed in torn jeans and a sleeveless band shirt. "Hey."

"Don't _Wynonna, hey_ me." Wynonna tipped a coke bottle back to take a long sip before looking over to where her sister was practicing with the squad. "When are you gonna stop being creepy and just ask her out?" She offered her bottle to Nicole with a raised eyebrow.

Nicole began to reach out before stopping. "Is there…" Nicole shook her head before pulling her hand back, remembering the last time she'd blindly accepted a bottle from the Earp. "Of course there is. No thanks." She looked back out at the field where it looked like the cheerleaders were standing around just talking, obviously having a small discussion. "And I'm sure _Champ_ would protest me asking out his girlfriend."

"Wait…" Wynonna laughed. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Wynonna shook her head, taking another long pull from her bottle and wincing. "Dude. They broke up like a week ago."

Nicole froze, her brows furrowing. "What?"

Wynonna snorted before standing up, taking a deep breath.

"Wynn… what are you…"

"WAVES!" Wynonna screamed across the field.

Nicole's eyes widened in surprise as Waverly spoke a few more seconds with her squadmates before smiling and jogging across the field towards them.

"God dammit, Wynonna." Nicole ran a hand through auburn hair nervously, smoothing down her own jeans with a steadying breath.

"Please, you can only be an improvement over that shit ticket." Wynonna plopped back down, raising a hand towards Waverly when she finally neared "Lookin' good, Shrimp."

Waverly grinned, her nose wrinkling as she took the bottle from her sister and took a quick sip before wincing. "Someone's getting a little heavy handed with the Jack." Handing back the bottle, she looked towards Nicole, the light flush in her cheeks darkening just a shade. Or maybe Nicole had just imagined it. "Hi, Nicole." Her hands on her hips, she rocked innocently on her heels.

"Hi, Waves." Nicole couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "I saw you finally nailed that kick-kick double basket."

Waverly's eyes lit up. "I did." Her head tilted to the side in question as her arms moved to cross over her chest. "Were you a cheerleader at your old school?" There was an amused doubt in her expression.

Nicole laughed. "No. I'm way too tall for that." She looked away, feeling a slight hesitancy before responding, the voice in her head that always reminded her of her grandparents reaction when they found out the truth about her. But, something about Waverly's honest eyes made her feel safe. "I um… dated a cheerleader for a month or two." She wasn't sure what to expect, certainly not the demure smile that spread across Waverly's face.

"So… you like cheerleaders?"

Nicole felt the heat rising to her own cheeks and she looked down, taking a steadying breath. "Well, it's certainly not a requirement, but… it doesn't hurt." When she looked up, she saw Waverly's smile widen into something less than innocent. "It's a shame no one at the games actually get to see you do that stuff."

Waverly laughed softly. "A little hard to get thrown around like that on ice." She shrugged. "I just like to keep learning, even if I never get to use it."

"Well," Wynonna pushed herself up. "I'm just here to tell you I've got plans with Henry and Nicole here was nice enough to offer you a ride."

Nicole whipped her head to the side to look at Wynonna who gave her a very non-discrete wink.

Waverly must have noticed because she quickly spoke up, "you don't have to. I can get a ride from…" She was about to turn back towards the other cheerleaders when Nicole spoke up.

"No!" Nicole winced at the volume of her voice before getting a reign on herself. "It's no problem."

"Really?"

Nicole nodded quickly. "I'd love to." Watching Waverly's eyes turn into crescent moons as her smile grew impossibly wide, Nicole felt her heart skip a beat.

"Cool." Waverly seemed to hop in place. "I'm gonna get my stuff."

When Waverly headed off towards the locker room, Nicole turned a glare on Wynonna. "I hate you."

"You love me." Wynonna snorted, pushing herself off to a stand. "And you're welcome, Haught, but don't forget she's my sister and I…" she paused and gestured to herself, "am _mentally unstable_." She made quote marks in the air before beginning to move away. "Hurt her and I'll skin you alive." She called over her shoulder before hopping down the bleachers.

Nicole swallowed audibly, wiping her sweating palms on her jeans. She was completely fine admiring Waverly from afar, but she hated the fact that she had this ridiculous crush on the junior. Having moved to Purgatory at the tail end of her own junior year, Wynonna had been the first friend she made which was strange considering the brash teen had no friends of her own, having apparently antagonized most of the small town after a short stint in an institution. She really didn't want to lose that friendship, and dating a friend's sibling was the quickest way to do that.

But Wynonna seemed intent on pushing her that way and well, Waverly was…

"Ready?"

Nicole jumped slightly, seeing Waverly with a backpack slung over one shoulder, the letterman jacket covering most of her cheerleading uniform. "Yeah, totally." Nicole stood up, grabbing her own bag. Waverly was Waverly.

They walked to the parking lot in silence. Nicole had to stop herself from asking to hold Waverly's bag for her, her hands twitching just slightly but Waverly didn't seem to notice. She seemed lost in her own world, eyes unfocused as she walked beside Nicole.

Nicole tried to remember if her car was in one piece, hoping she didn't have too many empty coffee cups strewn all over the backseat floor. The SUV loomed in the distance like a death sentence and they were there way too early. "Sorry if it's messy. I…"

Waverly laughed as Nicole unlocked and opened the door on her side first, taking in the sight of the near pristine interior. "If this is what you call messy, I'd hate for you to see my jeep." Waverly cleared her throat. "Whenever it gets fixed."

Nicole slipped into her side of the vehicle just in time to see Waverly picking up a book that sent a wave of embarrassment through her. "Um…"

Raising an eyebrow, Waverly held it up for Nicole to see. "Haunting Muses… lesbian ghost stories?"

"Haha." Nicole grabbed the book that was being presented to her, tossing it over her shoulder to the back seat. "Ignore that. Put your seatbelt on."

Waverly laughed, doing as she was told. "Yes, Sheriff."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she backed out of the stall. "Yeah right. Do I look like an old man in a cowboy hat?"

"Far from it." Waverly turned towards Nicole, eyes narrowing as she grinned. "I think you'd look great in a stetson," she paused before nodding. "Yeah. A white one… straw. You'd look stunning." Clearing her throat, she turned to look out the window. "Not that you don't always..."

Nicole swallowed audibly. She didn't want to risk thinking about that too much, lest she drive right into a brick wall.

It was a bit of a ride and Nicole let Waverly mess with the radio. It took everything in Nicole to keep her eyes on the road as Waverly sang along to Spice Girls. She tried not to focus too much on the words "if you want to be my lover" passing through Waverly's lips.

It was a pleasant yet excruciating ride and Nicole wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed as she pulled up to the McCreedy farm. "Finally, I get my radio back." She commented with a chuckle.

"Shut up. You loved it." Waverly grinned before clearing her throat. "Hey, um," she began, taking a moment before continuing, "Can you help me with something inside?" She sniffled, playing with the edge of her sleeve.

Risking a glance to her side, Nicole took a second to process the request before nodding. "Yeah, no problem."

She wasn't actually sure what was going on, just that she was gladly following Waverly up the stairs and to the room that was right next to Wynonna's. She noticed Waverly was checking the house, as if looking to see if anyone else was home before she was pushing Nicole into her room.

"Waves… what," Nicole turned when she heard the door click shut.

"Sorry." Waverly leaned back against her bedroom door, watching Nicole. "It's not something that I needed help with per se, so much as something I wanted to ask you."

Nicole froze, feeling a wave of nervousness rush through her. "Ok." She looked around. "What did you need to ask?"

"Well…" Waverly pursed her lips, as if trying to decide what to do. "I had a tiny bit of a revelation over the Summer and my brain has been going around in circles trying to find the best way to bring this up and...well…"

"Whatever it is, Waves, you can tell me."

"Will you go to the pre-season party with me?" Waverly blurted out suddenly.

Nicole blinked. She couldn't have heard what she just heard, but the impact of it shook her to the core and she took a step back in reaction.

"Shit, you're freaking out." Waverly took a step forward. "I just… I wanted to tell you the truth and I just…"

"I'm not freaking out." Nicole blurted out. "I just… you can't possibly mean me…"

Waverly's eyebrows shot up. "I mean… sure it could just be a coincidence that as soon as you showed up in town, I started questioning everything I knew about myself and what I thought I wanted and needed to be happy." Stepping closer to shorten the space between them, Waverly gave her a smile. "And I'm sure it's a coincidence that someone as amazing as you appears and I realize that the relationship I'd been in for almost 2 years was complete trash…"

"Waves…"

"Unless what you're saying is you want to be the only special unicorn in school…"

Nicole blinked. "What? That's not what I mean, it's just…" She shook her head, unsure of what exactly to say. "We're just so different and I… I just…"

Another step forward and Waverly let her hand fall on Nicole's wrist. "Different isn't always bad, is it?"

"Well… I mean… you wear short skirts and I wear t-shirts… you're cheer captain and I'm," Nicole pursed her lips, "I'm on the bleachers."

Waverly's body tensed and she took a step back, eyes narrowing. "Did… did you just quote Taylor Swift?"

Nicole dipped her head, unable to stop the grin from taking over. "I plead the fifth?"

"Well," Waverly stepped forward, this time fully invading Nicole's personal bubble. "You can't. This is Canada."

Nicole felt the blush rise in her cheeks as a fingertip curled under her chin, drawing her face up to look into a curious gaze. "Waverly…"

Waverly gave her a small smile before pushing up to the tips of her toes, meeting soft lips for a kiss.

Nicole's breath caught in her throat in surprise, but she only allowed it to control her for a brief second before she let her eyes slide closed and her arm wrapped around Waverly's waist. She felt Waverly press close just as the door burst open.

"Hey W...haat the hell are you doing to my sister?" Wynonna's hands went to her hip.

Nicole jumped back almost instantly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. What the hell had she been thinking?

Waverly, on the other hand, looked beyond irritated. "God dammit Wynonna. Aren't you supposed to be with Henry?" Her hands were balled up into fists at her sides. "Maybe knock next time?" She was pushing her sister backwards.

"Hey!" Wynonna stumbled backwards and Waverly closed the door in her face. " _Make sure to use protection!"_ Wynonna screamed through the door.

Nicole felt like she was going to throw up. Waverly had kissed her, and God it was a kiss. She could still feel the warmth of the body that had been pressed against her, but then Wynonna had come in and the guilt began to compound. She'd kissed her best friend's little sister. _Oh God_.

"Hey." Waverly's hand cupped Nicole's jaw, worried eyes capturing Nicole's gaze. "She's just messing with you."

"Waverly I…" Nicole swallowed audibly. "I didn't mean to…"

"Well I did." Waverly interrupted her. "I know you two are friends but, that doesn't mean we can't…"

Nicole looked down as Waverly's free hand closed around her wrist and lifted her hand up to rest on Waverly's waist. There was a tiny voice in her mind telling her she had to stop and a pounding in her chest that seemed to interfere with her ability to breathe. "I just…"

Waverly brushed her lips along the edge of Nicole's jaw, her hand sliding behind Nicole's neck. "I just wish you would stop worrying about anyone except the two of us."

That seemed like the best course of action, Nicole thought as she felt the pressure applied to the back of her neck and she allowed herself to be pulled forward, her eyes fluttering closed once more. She was a little more prepared for the kiss this time and felt herself sinking into Waverly's embrace. With the shock fading away, Nicole found herself melting, never having imagined anything could be as soft and delicate, but also the warmth of Waverly pressed against her was indescribable. She could barely believe it was happening, even as the kiss broke off and she was pressing her forehead to Waverly's, she still couldn't believe they were sharing such a small space of existence.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Waverly laughed softly.

"No." Nicole shook her head, leaning back a bit. "Honestly, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She brought her hand up to caress Waverly's cheek - felt the pressure in her palm as Waverly leaned into the touch.

"So…" Turning to press her a kiss to Nicole's palm, Waverly looked up with a small smile. "The party?"

"I don't know, Waves." Nicole swallowed. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Waverly stuck her tongue out. "Don't make me have to Taylor this up for you." She wiggled just slightly, a grin on her face. "I mean... You will be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes." She sung along jokingly.

"Shhh. Ok, just no more Taylor." Nicole laughed, leaning forward for another kiss.


End file.
